Various bulk material shipping containers are known. Such known material bulk shipping containers, sometimes referred to herein for brevity as known containers or as known bulk containers, are used to transport a wide range of products, parts, components, items, and materials such as, but not limited to, seeds, shavings, fasteners, and granular materials (such as sand). These are sometimes called loose materials or materials.
New and improved bulk material shipping containers are continuously being developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,887,914 and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2018/0002066, which are owned by the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference, disclose relatively new bulk material shipping containers.
As these new bulk material shipping containers are developed, there is a continuing need to develop unloading devices that can be used for unloading and moving loose materials from these new bulk material shipping containers.
New and improved bulk material shipping container unloaders are continuously being developed. For example, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2018/0002120, which is owned by the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference, discloses relatively new bulk material shipping container unloader apparatus.
There is a continuing need for bulk material conveyors that better move bulk material.